


Poisonous Jealousy

by Spnislife666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Frank - Freeform, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behaviour, Sex Toys, Top!Frank, Vibrator, bottom!Gerard, cockring, sex chair, sub!Gerard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnislife666/pseuds/Spnislife666
Summary: Frank has to work at a wedding, and Gerard accompanies him. But Gerard doesn't like the way that Frank's looking at one of the guests, and he's punished for it later.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I got a great suggestion about a sex chair which produced this, hope you enjoy. If you do, leave kudos and comments, they're a joy to read.

"You look so good baby", Frank breathed over Gerard's shoulder. His arms were wrapped around Gerard's waist and he squeezed his hips lightly, biting his lip as he blatantly looked Gerard up and down. 

"Thanks Frankie", Gerard smiled, fiddling with his tie until it was at that perfect tightness that made it a little hard to breathe but still looked good.

"Mm do we have to go to this party? Can't we stay home, daddy?", Gerard said quietly as Frank's fingers gripped his hips harder. 

"You know I've got to work baby", Frank chuckled, his lips tickling Gerard's ear as he spoke. Gerard just nodded, knowing that he would make his daddy happy by going to the party so he didn't complain. 

"C'mon baby or we're gonna be late", Frank said, smacking Gerard's ass and smirking as he jumped. 

Gerard followed Frank to the car and sat quietly as they drove to the hotel for the party. He didn't have a clue who's party it was but he didn't care, he just liked spending time with Frank and seeing him all focused. That intense concentration wasn't so far from the look on his face when Frank was fucking Gerard with his fingers, focusing on working his prostate until Gerard came all over himself. He shut down that line of thought quickly, before his cock got too interested. 

They pulled up and Frank got out of the car, walking round to open the door for Gerard like the stupid romantic that he was, and Gerard kind of loved him for that. Frank collected up all of his stuff and they found the party room, where guests were already arriving. Gerard was glad that he'd put some effort into his appearance as most of the people around were wearing fancy ass clothes. Frank put together his camera and adjusted the lens, winking at Gerard before crossing the room to find the hosts. Gerard leaned back against the wall, surveying the guests and watching Frank work. 

Frank was doing his job, taking photos of all the guests in groups as well as getting some individual ones. Gerard watched as some guy tapped Frank on the shoulder, clearly asking for a photo. The guy was hot, Gerard had to admit that, he looked good in a suit even if his forehead was a little too big in Gerard's opinion. The minutes ticked by and Frank was still taking pictures of the same guy, encouraging him to change positions. Gerard frowned, waiting for Frank to move on to the next group because goddamnit Frank, people were queuing up. But Frank didn't do a fucking thing but keep clicking away, making Gerard huff to himself. Why was Frank spending so much time on this guy, he wasn't even that pretty, there was nothing special about him. 

Finally Frank said something to the man who laughed loudly, covering his now blushing face and Gerard was fucking fuming. Frank knew he was there but he obviously couldn't care less, flirting with this guy right in front of Gerard. Gerard pushed the door open with shaking hands and stormed into the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. Was he not good enough for Frank anymore? He thought everything was going so well, he truly thought that Frank was happy with him, because he was so fucking good for his daddy. God, Frank made him so mad. 

After a few minutes, Gerard splashed some water over his face, not caring that his cheeks were still flaming with anger, and walked back to the car park. He got into the front seat, knowing that Frank always forgot to lock the doors. Stupid fucking idiot. Gerard crossed his arms and stared at the door to the hotel, waiting for Frank to emerge. When he didn't, Gerard supposed he was still flirting with the forehead guy, growing more annoyed as he pictured them laughing over something. 

Lost in his own thoughts, Gerard didn't notice Frank come out of the hotel until he had opened the car door and was climbing inside. 

"Where did you go, baby? I looked all over for you", Frank smiled, resting his hand on Gerard's knee. 

Gerard shoved it off, moving his legs to the side and away from Frank. "Surprised you even noticed I wasn't there", he said bitterly, turning his head to look out of the window. 

"What?", Frank frowned, starting up the engine and driving towards home. 

Gerard ignored him, biting his lip to hold back the tirade of anger that threatened to spill out any second. Of course Frank had no idea what he'd done, the way he'd made Gerard feel. Maybe Gerard was being overly jealous, but none of that mattered right now, because all Gerard could feel was the slow bubble of fury in the pit of his stomach. It was made even worse by the fact that Gerard had left before Frank and therefore had no idea what had happened in the moments that he missed, how Frank had acted towards this other man. Even so, what Gerard had seen was enough. 

"Gerard", Frank said sternly. "Tell me what's wrong."

It wasn't a question, it was a demand, an order, as if Gerard was his pet. Well fuck him, Gerard didn't have to answer to anyone, especially not him. He had the right to remain silent, that he knew from watching all those cop dramas, and he sure as shit was going to exercise that right. So Gerard ignored him again, the petty side of him enjoying the waves of frustration that he felt coming off Frank. 

"Gerard, answer me", Frank commanded. "Answer me right now or I'm going to punish you so hard when we get home."

Gerard smiled to himself, a spiteful little grin, a shiver going up his spine at the anger in Frank's words. There was something so hot about the threat of punishment that Gerard almost forgot what he was angry at Frank about. Almost. He watched the houses fly by out of the window, staying silent when Frank hit the steering wheel. He wasn't scared, he knew Frank wouldn't hit him when he was driving. Gerard lay his head against the headrest and waited quietly until they pulled up at their house. Gerard unbuckled his seatbelt slowly whilst Frank slammed the door behind him, storming into the house without a backwards glance. Gerard took a deep breath and followed him.

Gerard walked through the front door, closing it quietly behind him and turning around to see Frank leaning against the wall opposite, staring at him with fire in his eyes. And oh shit, Gerard had seen that look before and the last time it happened, he couldn't sit right for a week. Gerard waited with baited breath, his eyes snapping to the floor in order to avoid Frank's burning glare. He heard Frank walk closer, seeing his shoes appear once he was stood right in front of Gerard. 

"Upstairs", Frank hissed, sliding a hand through Gerard hair and yanking harshly, forcing Gerard to look at him. "Now."

Gerard nodded and scurried up the stairs, going to the playroom immediately. Frank trailed behind him, his mind coming up with creative ways to punish Gerard. But first, he wanted answers. 

Frank pulled out the chair from the corner into the middle of the room and Gerard winced, realising that this was going to be bad. He'd only been put in the chair once before, Frank had tied him to it and slotted a dildo in place to fuck Gerard on. It had been painful and breathtaking and wonderfully agonising all at the same time. The chair had a back to make Gerard sit up straight, but no arm rests, forcing him to balance on it using all his strength. 

Frank gestured for Gerard to come, and Gerard walked obediently to him, turning around so that Frank could handcuff his hands behind his back. Frank dragged him to the chair and bent him over it, pulling his pants down and off, then roughly pushing two lubed fingers into his ass, because Frank was mad, not a total dick. Once Gerard was whimpering, Frank knew he'd had enough and he lifted him over the chair, pushing his ass down on the dildo. Gerard whined as the dildo slid further inside him, not able to stop until he'd taken the whole thing. Once he was settled uncomfortably on it, Frank started his questioning.

"Where did you go at the party, Gerard?", Frank asked, appearing visibly calmer than before, but Gerard knew he was being lulled into a false sense of security. "Don't fucking lie to me or this is going to get worse."

"I... Went to the car", Gerard groaned, trying to wiggle his ass a little to get a better angle. 

"Hey, enough of that, slut", Frank growled. "And why didn't you wait where I told you to? You think you're too good to do as you're told now?".

"No... No daddy, I was mad... Didn't want to make a scene", Gerard admitted, beginning to squirm. 

"Needy little whore, aren't you?", Frank rolled his eyes, flicking a switch on the remote control, turning the vibrator function on. Gerard gasped and bucked his hips, trying to rise up to fuck himself on it, but Frank pushed him back down. 

"Please, fuck... Please, daddy", Gerard begged, his cock leaking pre come as he came closer to the edge. Frank chuckled and reached for the cock ring, fitting it over Gerard's cock, much to his dismay. 

"Disobedient sluts don't get to come so easily", Frank smirked, the bite in his words showing up the nasty streak that Gerard fell for. "Tell me why you were mad at me, baby."

"The boy... He, you... You took so many pictures of him", Gerard panted, his wrists starting to ache from the cuffs. 

"Was my little whore jealous?", Frank grinned, making sure that Gerard couldn't see his face. His baby boy was too focused on his own pleasure and pain to look up from the floor anyway, his inky hair falling in his face. 

"Yes, yes daddy", Gerard admitted, tilting his head back as his hips bounced slightly from the vibrations of the chair. 

Frank was reminded that his Gerard really was beautiful, especially like this, covered with a sheen of sweat, gasping and moaning while he writhed, completely under Frank's control. Frank enjoyed having Gerard at his mercy, he liked that he was the only person to see Gerard like this, because if anyone else ever did, he would tear them apart. Gerard was his, and he knew it. 

"So you decided to act out?", Frank pushed, watching as Gerard struggled, watching him begin to fall to pieces. "Instead of talking to me patiently like a good boy, you decided to make a fuss because daddy doesn't pay you enough attention, is that it?".

"No, I'm sorry, daddy... Please", Gerard begged, his cock growing swollen from the strain. The vibrator settled against his prostate and Frank's dominance made him closer to the edge. 

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?", Frank asked, slapping Gerard lightly across the face. "Slut."

"I was a bad boy, I'm sorry, daddy please... I was so bad", Gerard babbled,  
getting slightly hysterical. 

"Yes you were baby, but since I'm good to you, I'm going to let you make it up to me", Frank raised his eyebrows.

Gerard lifted his head and opened his mouth, knowing what Frank wanted. Frank stripped off his clothes quickly, stroking over his cock before pressing it to Gerard's lips. Gerard kissed the tip and opened up, allowing Frank to slip past his lips and fuck his mouth. Frank thrust into his throat straight away, groaning at the tight heat whilst Gerard's eyes watered. Frank threaded a hand through Gerard's hair, pulling his mouth onto his cock until his balls were pressed against Gerard's chin, and Gerard was choking on his length. 

Frank pulled out, leaving Gerard a coughing mess, spit and pre come dripping down his chin. Frank smeared his thumb across Gerard bottom lip, smiling when Gerard licked it, sucking it into his mouth, those big eyes looking up innocently at Frank. And Frank was only human after all, so he pulled Gerard off the chair, off the vibrator, and dragged him to the bed. 

Quickly yanking the cuffs off, he pushed Gerard onto his hands and knees, where Gerard automatically spread his legs, exposing his slick hole to Frank. Frank lined up his cock and slid inside Gerard, his hole still tight even after the chair.

"Fuck", Frank gasped, his throat strained as he fucked into Gerard. Gerard arched his back, pushing his ass back to meet Frank's cock. 

"Ah, please daddy", Gerard moaned, his arms giving way as Frank's thrusts became too much, and he fell into the pillow. His cheek was pressed against the sheets, with Frank gripping his hips and fucking into him like an animal. 

"You think I want to fuck someone else? Fuck, you really think I'd chose anyone over you?", Frank spat, pulling Gerard's ass back onto his cock. "You're my slut, you're mine."

Frank pressed himself over Gerard's back, biting softly on the back of his neck, placing open mouthed kisses to his shoulder. Gerard squirmed as Frank reached around to stroke his cock, and Frank pulled off the cock ring, much to Gerard's delight. Frank's cock rubbed against Gerard's prostate, making Gerard cry out, coming onto the sheets. Frank loved watching Gerard coming apart in his hands, and came inside Gerard, moaning and gripping Gerard's hips hard as he did.

Frank pulled out and sat back on his knees, flipping an exhausted Gerard over onto his back. He crawled on top of him and placed gentle kisses to his face, ending up at his lips. Frank rolled off, letting Gerard snuggle to his chest. He stroked his fingers through Gerard's sex hair, holding him close despite the gross sticky mess between them. 

"Mm, love you Frankie", Gerard mumbled, his eyes sleepy.

"Love you baby", Frank smiled. "I meant what I said, you know. I'm not looking at anyone else. You gotta trust me on that, Gee."

"I do Frankie, I'm all yours and you're all mine", Gerard said, nuzzling at Frank's chest, before falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
